1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a product replacement unit for a base stick module of a cosmetic stick. The invention also relates to a set comprising a product replacement unit of this type and a plurality of base stick modules.
2. Background Art
A product replacement unit of this type in the form of a cosmetic product replacement unit is known through prior public use. As soon as the cosmetic product is used up or is not intended to be used any further, the known replacement unit is used as a replacement for a corresponding stick unit, the replacement unit, together with the base stick module, reproducing the complete cosmetic stick. The replacement units known in the art are expensive to produce.